Door lock actuators for automobiles are becoming a popular accessory for automobiles. Because of the increased demand for this type of accessory, automobile manufacturers have endeavored to make this accessory available on a wide range of models. Different car models have different door configurations and along with the increased demand for the power door lock accessory has arisen the need for a universal door lock actuator which can be universally installed in a number of door and lock configurations.
An aditional constraint is placed on the design of automobile door lock actuators in that they must be as safe and trouble-free as possible. A further constraint is placed on the design of such an actuator in that provision must be made for manual operation in the event of a power failure or an emergency.
To meet the need for a more universal actuator, the device disclosed in copending application Serial No. 669,942, assigned to the same assignee as the present application was developed. The actuator of this application employs a screw drive principle to produce the desired linear movement and has an internal override device which allows the screw drive actuator to be manually overridden. Where the internal screw drive actuator with override cannot be employed, a conventional screw drive actuator with an external override clip such as the one disclosed in copending application Serial No. 735,309, also assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, may be utilized. However, this override clip suffers from the drawback that its use is limited to systems in which a proper angular relationship exists between two of the driving components. Accordingly, both the screw drive actuator with internal override and the override clip are limited in their application and do not provide the desired universality.